


[Insert Cliche Title]

by orphan_account



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Other, POV First Person, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N and Yancy attempt to make some pancakes. Keyword...attempt.
Relationships: Yancy/Reader, Yancy/Y/N, Yancy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[Insert Cliche Title]

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh I've written a LOT of fic in my time but never posted it so I thought if I'm ever going to post fic why not a super self-indulgent Yancy x Reader drabble. Sorry if any formatting or anything is messed up like I said I've never posted anything before and I also had no beta.

I was attempting to make breakfast as quietly as possible, so as to not wake up the sleeping man in the other room. I had decided on the obvious choice of pancakes and was begging to stir the batter when I heard the floorboards creak behind me. Yancy silently walked up behind me and hugged my waist. “G’morning, Y/N.” He mumbled into my shoulder, placing a kiss there. “Morning, Yance.” I hummed in response. 

“Pancakes? You’se shouldn’t have.” He gushed, glancing down at the batter. “Yep, now if you actually want ‘em cooked you’re gonna have to let go of me y’know.” I giggled, turning to face him. “I guess.” He dramatically sighed before giving me a peck on the lips. 

I walked over to the pan I had already set out and turned on the stove before pouring some batter into it. I turned back to Yancy, hooking my arms around his neck. “So how are you doin’, prison boy?” I teased the ex-convict. “All I need is you around to feel good, sweetheart.” He purred, moving closer to rest his forehead against mine. “Of course you are ya’ big sap.” I laughed, giving him a kiss. 

“One sec.” Yancy said before pulling away and grabbing his phone. He shuffled a playlist then sat his phone down on the counter before turning towards me in a dramatic flourish. “May I have this dance m’...uh...m’dude?” Yancy stuttered, placing his hand out towards me. “Why yes, your majesty.” I laughed, grabbing his outstretched hand. He pulled me close into a slow dance position, his opposite hand on my waist. My brain finally registered the song playing in the background as we swayed back and forth.

_ When your legs don’t work like they used to before, and I can’t sweep you off of your feet. _

“My dad used to play this song all the time.” I whispered to him, not wanting my voice to overpower the guitar playing softly in the background. He simply hummed in response then buried his face in the crook of my neck. “I love you, Y/N.” He whispered against my skin. “I love you too, Yance.” I whispered back as the song faded.

Yancy lifted his head up from my neck with a confused look, “Why do I smell burning?” he asked. “ _ Shit!” _ I shouted, turning to the long-abandoned pancake on the stove. “Well uhh...Wanna go out for breakfast?” I grinned. “Anything with you, Y/N.” He replied, laughing as I scraped the burned remains of pancake from the pan. 


End file.
